wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Uprisiers
A hundred years have passed since the Dragonets of Destiny were hatched. Dragons are thriving. But unknown to them, so are the scavengers... Chapter One- Lavender Lavender, a scavenger, ran in the fresh green fields, ahead of her father. "Hey, careful. You don't want the dragons to see you." Father warned. "OKAY, okay." She slowed, stopping and leaning against a tree, and took out her bow. A valley was behind her, one that stretched and stretched. She leaned over to set down her quiver- The earth trembled- A mighty roar shook the skies- Father pulled her down behind a bush- And a dragon as black as night landed in the valley. A StarSpeck. There were ten types of dragons: Mainly FireWings, WaterStripes, ColorScales, DirtTails, ColdHorns, HeatBarbs, and StarSpecks. There were three others called PlantClaws, WaspMarks, and FourWings, although they were much rarer. This dragon was a reflective ebony, with a pattern of silver stars under its wing, shaped like a arrow. Its large, intelligent eyes were the purple of a evening sky. Lavender took an arrow and aimed with her bow, but Father put his hand on her arm. "This one we're going to catch." Lavender quickly nodded. OUR FIRST EVER CATCH! she wanted to screech. No other scavenger had ever caught a whopping dragon before! Sure, they had all the materials to do it- muzzles, nets, even saddles and bridles for when they were tamed- but they couldn't get a actual dragon. However, this one was young- about Lavenders height- and was just now curling up for a nap. "When?" Lavender whispered. the dragon started breathing more slowly. Finally, it evened out. The wind blew towards them, blowing the dragons scent towards them. "Now." They rushed forward. Father slid on a muzzle. Lavender bound its claws. They slid clamps on its wings. Finally, Father wrapped a chain around its neck. That was when the StarSpeck decided to wake up. Its purple eyes snapped open and it flung up its head. Father tossed Lavender one end of the chain and she caught it, and they both tugged, bringing the dragon's head to the ground. She struggled once, twice, and then she obeyed, allowing herself to be pulled forward. "Yes!!!" Lavender cried, and she hugged Father. After much pulling... They hauled the resisting StarSpeck into a stone dragon stable. The walls were Dragonproof. They pulled the latch on the gate shut and put a collar-like thing on the dragons neck that had a thick chain that attached the dragon to the stable, in case they broke out. Father slipped off the muzzle hesitantly, but the dragon seemed to have given up. "She's pretty." Lavender marveled. "Can... can I name her?" "Are you sure its a she?" "She just seems like one." "Okay, name away." "Hmm... Arrow, for the design under her wings." The dragoness's wings were perched on her back, and she stretched them, showing the arrow pattern. "Its a good name." Father said. Lavender went and fetched a pail of water big enough for the dragons snout to fit into. "Drink up." Lavender said. To her surprise, instead of drinking like a horse, Arrow grabbed it like a cup and sipped it. "Wow! I wonder if she eats food the same way." She tossed a piece of her lunch, a turkey leg, to her, and she caught in in one paw and nibbled on it. When she was done, she looked at Lavender and then, softly growled. Not in the threatening way, but more like she was asking for more food. "Oh, sure! Hmmm, I'll give you two meals a day. A cow and a cow." Lavender heard Father calling her and she ran off. "Bye, Arrow!" Chapter Two- ArrowFlight The little, squeaky scavenger ran off, and ArrowFlight sighed. She ran her talons over the little door and unlatched it. ''Easy. ''She stepped forward, but the collar on her neck nearly choked her. "Erugh!" She started chewing on the chain, but all it did was hurt her teeth. She tried snapping it. No luck. She tried to slip out of the collar, but her horns got in the way. She tried using her fire to melt the chain, but it must have been made of seriously hard steel. Maybe even diamonds. She wondered if there was a clasp on the back of it. In frustration, she blew a plume of fire at a passing insect. "Yes, BURN!" she roared at it. In a instant, about twelve scavengers rushed down a stairwell, towards her, pushing her back into the stable. They latched it shut again. ArrowFlight curled up in the stall and sulked. Her escape would just have to wait. The little scavenger came back with a cloth in its hand, and before ArrowFlight could react, she slipped it over ArrowFlight's eyes. There was a clinking sound, and the chain on the wall held her back no more. But as soon as ArrowFlight was out of the stone stall, clamps slid around her wings and a muzzle over her mouth. She let out an annoyed hiss as she was walked out into the outdoors. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)